With the development of social progress and global economic integration, leisure travel and business trips become more and more frequent. Usually, many types of items need to be taken on such trips, including clothing, cosmetics, personal bathroom items, documents, product samples, etc. Hence, a suitable travel suitcase has now become an indispensable item for individuals who travel frequently. Currently available suitcases generally include a body, sliding wheel(s), a pull handle, and other components. With sliding wheels and a pull handle, a travel suitcase is easily moved by pulling (or sometimes pushing) the handle.
However, a single travel suitcase often is not sufficient for many travelers, and thus individuals often need to utilize two or more suitcases. Commonly, travelling with multiple suitcases is undesirable, due to an individual's general inability to handle multiple suitcases simultaneously, the possibility of losing a suitcase, for example, in very crowded locations, and other reasons.
Accordingly, the inventors hereof have recognized that there is a need to provide techniques/systems that address the above-mentioned problems when travelling with multiple suitcases.